The Way Its Meant To Be
by NickiForDraco
Summary: He left me with nothing, now... now I am nothing.


**Draco:**

He stood in front of me shaking from head to foot. Not from the cold or from fear or anger… but from sadness. The tears streamed down his beautiful face, leaving wet tracks that he would wipe off but it didn't matter, they were only made again by the salty tears pouring out of his emerald eyes. I was surprised he was the only one crying. I should have been in his position. Crying and screaming out… but I was screaming… I was screaming and crying on the inside.

"Draco…" Harry whispered to me. "Please… not again…" He stepped closer to me, his arms reaching for me. I could feel my self control about to crack and shatter. I was about to break. I couldn't take much more of this. I stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you Draco…" He then gently took my wrist in his hand and placed soft, comforting kisses along the gashes there.

"I love you, but sometimes… Love isn't enough…" I whispered. I felt his chest stop moving as he held in a sob I knew he didn't want me to hear. But that made my composure crack; it sent me over the edge. Knowing I was hurting the one person who actually gave a shit whether I lived or died.

I saw the hot tears blur my vision and I tried to blink them back. I will not show him that I'm hurting; I will not show him I want to just give up. I will not show him that even though I love him beyond anything… it's just making this harder.

I broke the hug and it stabbed like a thousand knives. I knew that as soon as he looked at me I would break down.

"Harry… please, just remember what I told you…" I then turned to leave.

"Please don't go! I need you!" He called after me and that was all it took. A loud sob escaped my lips and I ran out of the abandoned classroom we were in. I ran straight past the group of students standing in the Entrance Hall who laughed at me. Usually I would have turned and hexed them but I was in too much pain…

**Harry:**

"Please don't go! I need you!" I begged him as I watched his back. He stopped walking for what seemed a split second before I heard a loud sob crack through the silence and he ran out of the classroom. I felt my heart shatter as his words echoed in my head.

_Harry… please, just remember what I told you…_

I thought back to the moment he was talking about. How could I forget it?

_I flung the invisibility cloak over me as I snuck out of the common room. I was a pro at doing this now that I had done it so many times. I quietly walked down the corridor to the empty classroom that we always meet in. I slide inside the door and slip off the cloak._

"_You came…" I heard his voice call from the dark corner, slowly he walked into the light._

"_Don't I always?" I smiled lightly at him. He didn't smile back, and I knew instantly that something was wrong._

"_What's going on…?"_

"_Harry… I need to talk to you, it's urgent…"_

_My heart rate increased as I suddenly got sweaty palms and nervous._

"_W-what?"_

"_I… I've been chosen…" He said quietly._

"_For what?"_

"_The Dark Lord… has given me a mission… I can't… I just don't… it's…" He trailed off._

"_It's okay Draco…"_

"_NO! ITS NOT OKAY HARRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

_The sudden outburst made me jump. He walked closer to me, into the light and I almost gasped. His face was more pale than usual, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair wasn't as shiny and healthy looking._

"_Help me to understand… I can help!" I said determined._

"_You can't help…"_

_He then dove into a story about a task Voldemort had given him, why he had been in Borgin and Burkes earlier this year looking at that strange cabinet. He had to let Death Eaters into the school…_

_It was silent for a long time after that conversation._

I felt my heart sink even lower as I remembered this. I finally stopped crying and left the classroom, walking down the halls into the Entrance Hall only to be grabbed roughly by Hermione.

"What the hell?" I yelped.

She was puffed as she tried to speak.

"D… Dr…. Draco!" She huffed out and I instantly knew what had happened.

"Where? Where is he Hermione!" I screamed and new tears pelted down my cheeks.

She pointed towards the staircase and I knew she meant the bathrooms; I didn't stop to wait for her as I ran as fast as I could. I ran through the corridors as people were whispering things, I didn't catch anything they were saying and I didn't care either. I had to get to him before it was too late. I came to a sudden halt at the door of the bathroom suddenly scared of seeing what was inside. There were people crowding around an area on the floor and I feared the worse.

"Move." I said as I approached the crowd of people. They all obediently moved away, letting me through.

What I saw next I wasn't prepared for. Draco had his eyes closed, blood was still gushing out of his wrists and a small smile played on his face. I fell to my knees right there and then. Not caring that half the school was surrounding us.

"He had so much to live for!" I screamed to no one as I sobbed harshly. "He left me… with nothing! I am nothing, now!" I sobbed into his blood stained shirt for what seemed an eternity.

My world was nothing but a blank chunk of nothing. I cared about nothing, I did nothing. Except think of him. I went to my classes, I did my work, I spoke to Hermione and Ron, but still my life was empty, a black abyss that had swallowed me and never spat me out again. When Dumbledore was killed by Snape I was too numb to feel. It just made the darkness even more dark which I didn't think was possible.

I slowly walked to my fate. I slowly walked through the forest towards Voldemort. I didn't say anything. I just stood there.

I saw his mouth move a flash of green and everything was gone. I had the choice to come back, to save the world like everyone wanted me too. But I knew that if I did go back, I would be going back to nothingness. So I stayed…

And for the first time in a long time I was happy. He stood in front of me with that infamous smirk of his. I was finally with him again. I was happy.


End file.
